


Shot Through The Heart

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Cupid Carries A Gun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 sentence fic, Fight me yall omg, Fluff, He's clueless omg, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, pining Kinkade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: I am a simple woman who loves Kinkance and would die for this ship, aight??? What more do u need to know???





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simple woman who loves Kinkance and would die for this ship, aight??? What more do u need to know???

   Ryan Kinkade, the best sniper the Garrison had ever seen, had been shot.

   He'd been shot and he didn't even know it. All he knew was that his heart seemed to flutter every time he saw the McClain boy around, whether it be at the base entertaining the crowds, or on the battlefield, taking down target after target with his sniper rifle without even a hint of hesitation. He didn't know why he wanted to be at his side at all times, or why he felt so...at ease with Lance, feeling on top of the world when Lance would challenge him to a friendly shootout at the range, or to just to talk under the stars on atop the roof of the Garrison, but anyone who could read between the lines knew why. 

   It's just what ends up happening when Cupid shoots you.~

**Author's Note:**

> It's too late yall can't stop me from shipping this anymore.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. So is constructive criticism. 
> 
> Come yell at me @yes-my-paladin on Tumblr, or yell WITH me abt these two on my Kinkance side blog @sharpshot-through-theheart!!


End file.
